


Interchange

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America Sam Wilson, Clint Barton Dies, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, implied Nat/Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: After the snap, Sam and Bucky process the loss of their friends, and let go of might-have-beens. They grow closer, build a new life, and find happiness in each other.Then everyone comes back.AU where Sam and Bucky survive the snap in place of Steve and Natasha.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92
Collections: Sambucky Big Bang 2020





	Interchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 SamBucky Big Bang, thanks to the mods for all their hard work!
> 
> Gorgeous art by cinni can be found [here](https://twitter.com/itscinni/status/1315058286048292864?s=19), thank you as always for being the best collab partner and friend <3 <3 <3
> 
> Beta read by [phobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobean/works) who made the story infinitely better, thank you for all your help and support :D
> 
> "OMG i just realized, this would be IW beard steve, stealth suit SamCap, and EG funeral thot bucky; a true dream team."  
> -me to cinni when we first discussed the fic

**_Steve, April 2023_ **

They’d won.

Steve didn’t have a full grip on how, but they’d won. Thanos was dead. Others were dead, too, or maybe Steve just hadn’t seen them yet. There was a lot to take in, after all, amidst the smoke and ash burning his lungs, the acrid humidity pressing relentlessly against him.

Moments ago, he’d been in Wakanda, reaching out as Bucky hurried towards him with an anxious frown. Then he’d blinked, and he was still in Wakanda but Bucky was gone, and Nat tugged his arm frantically, asking,  _ Sam, where’s Sam?  _ Steve hadn’t known, hadn’t any idea where his team had gone, and--

The kid from Queens came swinging through a gold circle, with a wizard, some aliens, and a guy with a walkman in tow. They’d gone through another circle into a battlefield, under Okoye and T’Challa’s command, and they’d fought, unflinching and determined.

And they’d won.

The relief in Sam’s stance when Steve walked out, calling  _ on your left  _ through the comms. Sam was dashing, clad in an unfamiliar Captain America suit, wings unfurled, with the shield in one hand and Mjölnir in the other. Beside him, Bucky stood tall in fitted black leather and straps, guns ablaze. 

Steve watched them fight together, moving in tandem as though they’d practiced for years. Which must have been accurate. The wizard mentioned that five years had passed in the literal blink of Steve’s eye. Once again, the world moved on while Steve remained stagnant.

But it was over now. Thanos dissipated into the air. Tony sat against the rubble, still wearing the gauntlet. Pepper, Colonel Rhodes, and the Queens kid had hurried over to his side. Steve took his time walking over. He didn’t want to intrude on their last moments together.

He scanned the wreckage for his team. Nat was beside Okoye and Wanda, talking in earnest. She glanced up and met Steve’s gaze. She gave a nod and a small smile, which he returned before continuing on.

Sam and Bucky stood atop a crumbled wall. Sam said something that made Bucky laugh, and Sam pulled him in for a hug. Steve grinned at the sight. Clearly over years, they’d become closer, just as he’d always hoped they would. 

He frowned as he noticed that Bucky’s hand was awfully close to Sam’s ass. No, scratch that, it was definitely on Sam’s ass. Squeezing it, even. And Sam was reaching up to cup Bucky’s face, and then--

Kissing. They were kissing, Sam and Bucky, holding each other in an intimate, tender moment amidst the destruction.

_ Oh. _

**FIVE YEARS PRIOR**

**_Sam, April 2018_ **

“I can’t do this.”

Sam leaned against the wall of the compound entryway, next to Bucky. Steve’s shield leaned against the other wall. Sam kept his eyes averted from its dull sheen.

“You can.” Bucky leaned next to him, not quite letting their arms brush. “Tony wouldn’t have given it to you otherwise.”

“There’s no rhyme or reason to Tony’s actions,” Sam muttered. Bucky hummed in agreement but didn’t reply.

Thor took Thanos’ head, but it made no difference. Already weakened from his time in space; that final blow to any remaining shred of hope had drained Tony. He’d gone off the grid, leaving the rest of them to man the Avengers compound and whatever remained of the world.

Sam didn’t fault him. He’d given more than enough; they all had. And Tony’s family survived, unlike the rest of them. He still had a chance at something approaching a normal life. Sam didn’t begrudge him that.

The folded note that accompanied the shield caught against Sam’s calloused fingers. He opened it and scanned the contents, scrawled in Tony’s boxy handwriting.

_ “Figured this was one size fits all self righteous hotheads,”  _ Sam read aloud,  _ “but give Rhodey your measurements for the suit.” _

The suit? What did that mean? Sam’s Falcon suit was just fine. He’d just cleaned the leather yesterday and--

Oh. Tony hadn’t been thinking about the Falcon suit, he’d been--

Nope. No way in hell was Sam going down that road.

He crumbled the note in his fist. Bucky’s hand reached out to circle his wrist before he tossed it.

“They would want you to do this.” Bucky's voice was quiet, but firm. “You know they would.”

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn’t need to ask who. Steve and Nat were the only  _ they  _ that mattered. Even if  _ they  _ were gone.

“Tony hates me.”

“Nah,” Bucky said. “He hates  _ me. _ He  _ dislikes  _ you.”

“He couldn’t stand Steve.”

“I dunno about that, but… Steve’s gone.”

Sam’s jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Steve and Nat were gone, and Sam had accepted that. Mostly. Like, ninety five percent accepted. That didn’t mean he liked being reminded.

Bucky shifted closer; his fingers still wrapped around Sam’s wrist. “This is not about what Tony was thinking. Hell, it’s not even about what Steve would have wanted, or what Natasha would have said, or any of that. It’s about what needs to be done. Here and now. It’s about what you can do, for everyone, yourself included. ”

“I can’t do it.” Sam’s voice sounded small to his own ears, but that was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it? Of  _ course  _ he wanted to pick up the shield. Continue the fight for this new future, make Nat and Steve proud, wherever they were. Give himself some damn purpose again.  _ Wanting  _ had nothing to do with it.

“Yeah, you can.”

“I  _ can’t,” _ Sam insisted. “Not without  _ them  _ by my side.”

A few beats of silence went by, then Bucky moved his hand from Sam’s wrist to his shoulder. His thumb moved against Sam’s shirt in comforting circles.

“I’m not  _ them, _ but I’m here. And I’m not leaving.”

Sam’s eyes opened. The shield glinted as the sunlight filtered through the window. Bucky’s hand remained on his shoulder, warm and steady.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled. The crumpled note smoothed out between his fingers as he slipped it into his back pocket.

**_Bucky, May 2018_ **

“Alright, that’s a wrap.” Sam nodded to the holograms of the remaining team members, who muttered their goodbyes before they disconnected.

Bucky sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching as Sam closed his eyes and slumped back against the cushions. He looked drained. Bucky wanted to reach out and rest a comforting hand on his arm, but he refrained.

“Any word on Barton?” Sam asked. 

Rhodey shifted in his own chair on the other side of the room. “Nothing… confirmed,” he said carefully. “But you’ve seen the reports.”

“I have.”

“And you still want to find him?”

“I don’t want to find him.” Sam said, his voice low. “I want to stop him. I don’t care how sad he is, he does  _ not  _ get to decide who lives and dies. We  _ all  _ lost family, we’ve all… He can’t act like this. We  _ need  _ to stop him, before he takes this shit any further.”

Rhodey nodded, unsmiling. “You’re right. We’ll get it done.” 

He stood up and walked to the door, stopping to rest a hand on Sam’s shoulder and give it a squeeze. “Take care, Cap.” He nodded to Bucky, then left the room.

“You’re getting better at this,” Bucky said. Sam tried to glare at him, but Bucky noticed the hint of a smile. 

Bucky hoped that Sam knew he spoke truthfully. The past month hadn’t been easy, but progress had been made. Humanitarian efforts and global collaboration, with the Avengers at the helm of it all. Bucky watched as Sam stood his ground with the naysayers who tried to undermine his authority in attempts to seize their own small bits of power. Leadership had been thrust upon Sam; Bucky felt he wore it well.

But Bucky also saw how Sam’s shoulders curled inward after difficult meetings, how the corners of his eyes tightened sometimes, even as his voice remained calm. Bucky tried to do as much as he could, but he’d never been one for speeches. So he kept his mouth shut and his eyes open.

“I have an idea,” Sam said. He shifted to face Bucky on the couch, but didn’t meet his eyes. “Was thinking about starting up a new program. Group therapy.”

“You’re gonna run therapy groups?” Bucky tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice. He knew Sam used to work at the VA, but that was years ago, when his emotional load was much lighter.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, don’t think my head’s in the right space for that now. I just want to coordinate. Reach out to some old contacts, get the network going again. See about training new volunteers.”

“Makes sense.”

“Yeah?” Sam met his eyes. “You think it’s a good idea?”

“I do,” Bucky agreed. “Let me know how I can help.”

“Thanks,” Sam said with a small smile. “Maybe you could help me make some calls? Or I guess I need to make a list first, or…”

Bucky frowned; he could practically see the energy draining from Sam. “We’ll work out the details tomorrow. We got plenty of time.”

“That’s true,” Sam chuckled without mirth. His arms crossed over his chest. “It’s just… Steve and I, that’s how we met.”

“Therapy? I thought he chased you down on your morning run.” Bucky heard the story from Steve at least a dozen times, with fond embellishments woven in each time.

“After that. He came to the VA, and that’s when we really clicked, you know? Hadn’t planned on telling him all that shit about Riley, but…”

Sam trailed off, staring at nothing. Bucky didn’t know who Riley was, but based on the dog tags and photo he’d seen in Sam’s bedroom at the compound, he could guess. Slowly, he inched closer to Sam on the couch. A question turned over in his head.

“About you and Steve…” Bucky started.

Sam’s eyes snapped up at the question, and his expression seemed wary. Bucky asked his question anyway.

“Were you two… What  _ were  _ you two?”

“Could ask you the same question,” Sam replied tersely.

Bucky tilted his head in acknowledgement. “You could.”

“And if I did, what would you say?”

“I’d say he was my better half.” Bucky smiled. “And then I’d duck, cuz if Steve were here, he woulda punched me in the arm for saying it, the little shit.”

A small smile curved on Sam’s face. Encouraged, Bucky continued.

“Steve and I, we were best friends. Closer than blood. But not fully platonic, either. Might have had something romantic, not that either of us acknowledged it.”

“Why not?” Sam asked. His brow furrowed and he’d uncrossed his arms, resting his hands on his thighs.

Bucky shrugged. “Not sure, exactly. There was always something else to focus on. And it’s not like we didn’t already know that we loved each other. So we avoided talking about… certain aspects of that love.”

“Yeah,” Sam muttered. “That sounds about right.”

Hurt twinged Sam’s voice as his face drew into a tight grimace. Bucky raised an eyebrow; he sensed that there was more to this story. He didn’t want to push, but if Sam felt comfortable sharing, Bucky would listen.

Sam’s fingers drummed against his jeans. “Same story, except I  _ did  _ acknowledge it. Once, while we were on the run together. I kissed him. He kissed me back. And then he told me we couldn’t  _ complicate  _ things. Like they hadn’t already been complicated for years.”

Anger churned in Bucky’s stomach. He had long since made peace with the fact that he and Steve would never be together romantically. But he and Steve were separated, by circumstance and then by choice, for years. Sam was  _ right there, _ and Steve did nothing. 

Sam must have sensed his mood, because his face immediately softened. “Nah, it’s fine. Steve was right. He hadn’t ever done the relationship thing before, didn’t want to start with me and fuck it up. And it  _ was  _ a rough time, not gonna lie. Navigating romance wasn’t the best idea, I get that.”

He shrugged and met Bucky’s eyes. “Still stings, though. Especially now, looking back. Maybe it would be worse, to have been with Steve like that and then lose him. But I can’t stop myself from wondering what else I could have done. What I should have said.”

Bucky rested his hand atop Sam’s. His thumb moved in slow circles against the warm skin, back and forth. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his chest as Sam exhaled, small and relieved.

“Nothing you could have done differently.” Bucky kept his voice steady, though it had gone hoarse. “Believe me, once Steve had something in his head, that’s the way it was. But I’m sorry you two didn’t have more time together.”

His voice broke on the last statement. Sam turned his hand so their palms pressed together. Bucky loosened his grip as their fingers intertwined.

“You lost him, too,” Sam said in a low voice. “But you’ve got me. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Bucky was grateful that he wasn’t much of a blusher. Sam’s expression was making those damn butterflies flutter even faster. “And you’re pretty great.”

“I know it.” Sam grinned, gentle and teasing. He settled back against the couch, their hands still tangled together. Bucky followed his lead, leaning back and watching the sun set over the lake.

**Sam, September 2018**

“I get first shower,” Sam crowed as he threw open their apartment door. “Winner’s perk.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbled, following him inside. “You win every time.”

“Damn right I do.” Sam grinned and took a swig from his water bottle.

A five mile track looped the east side of the Avengers compound. Sam ran it every morning. Bucky usually did, too. They’d call it a race, then take turns pulling ahead of each other whilst shit talking. And every morning, Sam would cross the threshold of the compound first. 

Sam didn’t think he was actually faster than Bucky. By this point, it was just a part of their routine. Sam craved the familiarity more than the win itself. And he liked their time together, even doused in sweat.

“You want to take the first shower today?” Sam asked as he set the water bottle down on the kitchen counter. “I’m feeling generous.”

Bucky didn’t answer. He tilted his head at Sam, one corner of his mouth curled upwards. Slowly, he took one step towards Sam, then another. Sam leaned against the counter, frozen as Bucky moved in closer. The edge of the counter digging into his hip distracted him from his racing heart.

“We can shower together.” The line should have been corny, but Bucky delivered it sweetly, with a hesitant smile. 

Sam took a shaky breath as Bucky’s left hand rested against his hip. The vibranium’s warmth radiated through the fabric of his shorts. He tried to think of a snappy comeback, but the words wouldn't come.

“It’s alright,” Bucky murmured. He was directly in front of Sam now, their hips nearly touching. 

Sam held up a hand, unsure if he wanted to push Bucky away or pull him in closer. Bucky solved that dilemma by pressing his palm against Sam’s and letting their fingers thread together.

“Never thought you’d be the scared one,” Bucky said with a quiet laugh.

“I’m not  _ scared,” _ Sam breathed out before he could consider if it were true.

“Elusive, then.” Bucky’s right hand squeezed Sam’s. “Been waiting for you to make a move.”

Sam wondered how Bucky could have possibly been waiting for that. Sam had been careful to fold up his emotions and lock them away. He was always focused, present. The fluttering in his stomach when Bucky smiled was duly ignored, as was the thrill every time Bucky’s skin touched his own.

“Please,” Bucky said. “Please, Sam, can’t we have this? Before anything else goes to shit.”

His eyes met Sam’s, unblinking and soft. Sam realized just then that he  _ was  _ scared. Scared of screwing up their partnership, scared of letting Bucky down. Scared of Bucky bailing as they grew closer. Scared of finding happiness, then losing it again.

But Bucky was right. In their world, things were always going to shit. Sam might be scared, but he was brave enough to live with his fear. His fingers tightened around Bucky’s as he leaned in for a kiss.

The shower was a blur, soap and caresses, Sam gasping for breath as Bucky drew their bodies together under the water. His fingers traced along the lines of Sam’s chest, the curve of his ass. Sam’s lips didn’t stop touching Bucky for a second as they stumbled from the bathroom to Sam’s bed.

Bucky laughed warmly as he pushed Sam back against the now-damp sheets, kisses peppered down Sam’s chest. Sam’s own laughter caught in his throat as Bucky worked his way down, then took Sam into his mouth in one swift motion. 

He looked up at Sam through his lashes as he worked the head. A lock of hair lay wet on the side of his face; Sam reached down to push it behind his ear. His fingers traced the edge of Bucky’s jaw. Bucky paused, leaning into Sam’s touch with a smile. 

Sam hoped his own expression was half as tender as Bucky’s. The pounding in his own chest assured him that it was.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

**Bucky, March 2023**

“Hello?  _ Hello? _ Barnes, you got any business to discuss?”

Rhodey’s question startled Bucky. He’d been distracted by the sight of Sam leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head. Usually he was more covert about ogling his boyfriend. Tonight, he had other things on his mind.

“Uh, no,” Bucky replied, ignoring Rhodey’s smirk. “Think we covered everything already.”

“In that case, let’s break.” Sam straightened back up and folded his arms across his chest. “Keep the comms open, but get some rest, alright? Things are going smoothly, for once. Let’s enjoy it.”

The holograms flickered off. Rhodey shifted in his chair to face Sam. 

“I checked in on Barton. He wants to visit the memorial. See his family’s names. And Natasha’s.”

Bucky watched as Sam’s guarded expression softened at Natasha’s name. “Let me think about it.”

“No rush,” Rhodey said with a shrug. 

Bucky reached over to grab Sam’s hand and give it a squeeze. Sam smiled at him and squeezed back. It had been four years since they’d brought Barton in. He’d been confined to a minimum security facility ever since. 

Barton hadn’t fought them. Sam had talked to him privately; when they’d emerged from their meeting, Barton had snapped the cuffs on himself with what appeared to be relief. Bucky knew Sam was still haunted by Barton’s actions, though they’d managed to stop him before he could get very far. But Barton had once saved Natasha, and Sam had not forgotten that, either.

Rhodey stood up and clapped Sam on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone. Although if you could muster up the strength to get to your own damn room before you start stripping, I’d appreciate it. Don’t need to walk in on another show.”

“Hey, that was one time, man!” Sam laughed.

“One time too many,” Rhodey grumbled, but he grinned and waved before leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Bucky tugged at Sam’s hand. Sam got up from his chair and slid into Bucky’s lap, their hands still clasped.

“I like watching you lead meetings,” Bucky murmured between kisses. “It’s hot.”

“I’m always hot.”

Bucky hummed in agreement as he kissed Sam’s collarbone. “S’why I’m gonna marry you.”

“What?” Sam pulled back and stared.

Bucky flinched. “Shit, can we forget I said that?”

“Uh, no, pretty sure I can’t forget  _ that.” _

“Not forever,” Bucky added hastily. “Just until we get back to our room! I’ve got dinner ordered, and candles, and flowers-- and a ring!”

“Huh.” Sam’s expression was unreadable.

“It’s very romantic, I promise.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Bucky bit his lower lip, then looked up at Sam and gave his hand a squeeze. “We’ve been together for almost five years. Didn’t think it would be this much of a shock.”

“It’s not,” Sam said. He closed his eyes for a minute, took a deep breath, and shook his head. His eyes opened and his face relaxed into a smile, the soft, slightly crooked one that only Bucky got to see. 

“It’s not a shock,” Sam repeated. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Bucky’s knuckles. “Should’ve known you were gonna try and lock this down.”

Bucky kissed the tip of Sam’s nose, then rested his forehead against Sam’s and closed his eyes. The happiness swirling in his chest was about to bubble over. He was going to woo the hell out of Sam once they were back in their room, ask Sam to promise him forever, and Sam was going to say  _ yes. _

“Tic Tac?”

Bucky’s eyes opened to find Sam frowning at something over his shoulder. He followed Sam’s gaze over to the screen streaming the front door security camera. A white guy with fluffy dark hair was gesticulating wildly in front of a busted van. Bucky remembered him from the airport; Scott Lang, the shrinky guy.

Bucky let go of Sam’s hips so he could get up and hurry towards the screen. Bucky’s stomach churned anxiously. He had a feeling their dinner wouldn’t be quite as intimate as he’d planned.

**Sam, April 2023**

Tony’s heart bobbed its way out to the middle of the lake. Sam wound his arm around Bucky’s waist as they watched it go. Bucky wrapped his own arm around Sam’s shoulders and rested their heads together.

Steve had insisted on standing in the back with Wanda and Nat, but Sam felt his eyes burning against the skin of his neck. He tried not to think about Steve as he nuzzled in closer to Bucky. Right now, he was mourning the loss of a friend, complicated though their relationship had been.

Part of him wished Steve was by their side. But he knew that Steve was managing complicated emotions of his own. Steve blinked and the world changed, along with the people he loved most. Steve was supportive of Bucky and Sam’s relationship, and Sam had no doubt that he was truly happy that they’d become partners, on and off the field. But something in his enthusiasm made Sam suspect he was repressing like hell. Then again, these days weren’t they all?

For now, Steve lived in Sam and Bucky’s apartment at the compound. But things were hectic, with no time to process what it meant to have Steve back in their lives. Sam wasn’t sure he was ready to process  _ any  _ of it. 

But no rush. Finally, time was on their side. 

After a while, Pepper scooped up Morgan and headed towards the house, flanked on either side by Happy and Rhodey. Sam pulled Bucky aside to let her pass, then followed. They didn’t go inside, veering to the right instead where their friends waited.

While Bucky spoke quietly to Steve and Wanda, Sam kissed Nat’s cheek and gathered her into a hug. The sharp pain of missing her persisted, even though she’d returned.

“How’re you holding up?” Sam murmured into her hair.

She squeezed him tightly, then stepped back and rested her hands on his shoulders. “I’m hanging in there. For now, anyway. I’m sure it’ll all come crashing down once I’ve got a moment to rest.”

“Plenty of time to rest once we’re back at the compound.”

“I’m not coming back.” She averted her gaze, though she stepped closer. “I’m going to Missouri with Laura and the kids. There’s a lot to take care of, with Clint gone.”

Nat’s eyes rose to his warily, as though she expected him to object. Sam merely nodded. He’d appreciated Clint’s sacrifice for the soul stone. It allowed Bucky to come home to him. Bucky hadn’t provided much clarity on what exactly had happened, and none of the Avengers pressed him. 

Sam didn't much care to know the details, anyway. What was done was done, and as far as Sam was concerned, the right choice had been made. If Clint had come back instead, well. Sam didn’t want to think about his reaction.

Laura came over with the kids. Sam disentangled himself from Nat and waved in greeting. Laura smiled back, and Sam didn’t miss the way her face brightened when Nat looped their arms together and led her into the house behind the kids. He would miss Nat, but he had faith that she was headed where she needed to be right now.

Sam slipped his hand into Bucky’s, warm and familiar.

“You ready to head back?” Bucky asked. “We can stick around for the food.”

“Nah. Let’s head out.” Sam turned to Steve. “Come on, we’ll let you ride shotgun.”

Steve’s eyes flitted down to Bucky and Sam’s joined hands. “Uh, you know, I don’t have to come back with you two, if you need some time alone. I can catch a ride with someone later.”

He’d been playing this game all week, attempting to give them space while failing to hide his longing looks. It was frustrating to have Steve so close once again, yet still have that air of distance.

“We’ve had five years alone,” Bucky said bluntly in an echo of Sam’s thoughts. “We want you with us.”

Sam pretended not to think about the layers in that statement. The dampness in Steve’s eyes indicated he was feeling it, too. He half smiled and followed them to the car, walking alongside on Sam’s left.

**Bucky, June 2023**

Bucky hummed to himself as he slowly scrolled through the DVR. He didn’t pay attention; Sam and Steve were already bickering good naturedly about what to watch. Sam lay with his head resting in Bucky’s lap and his legs draped over Steve’s. Bucky’s free hand rested against Sam’s chest. He could feel Steve’s fingers brush his shoulder from where his arm was slung across the back of the couch.

Now that the world had reshifted, there was an endless list of logistics, political drama, and humanitarian relief efforts to attend to. The Avengers were in full swing as Earth’s mightiest heroes, with Sam at the helm as Captain America. Steve seemed thrilled that Sam had taken on the role in his absence, and he was more than happy to keep it that way. Bucky had not expected anything different, so that was not particularly shocking.

It shocked Bucky how seamlessly Steve settled into the life he and Sam built. Bucky expected awkwardness, and there was some. Especially the first night when Sam and Bucky retired to their bedroom together, leaving Steve on the couch alone. But overall, Steve fit into their domestic routines with ease. They split the chores, argued over who ate the last bagel, and recited each other’s takeout orders as though they’d been doing it forever.

Despite everything, Steve was their best friend, and they all loved each other. And all of them had had plenty of practice in repression over the years. It was easy to ignore the resurfacing emotional baggage that came along with Steve’s return.

For now, anyway.

Sam’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. He groaned and reached for it, squinting as he held it over his face. 

“It’s Lang,” he said, sounding puzzled. 

Bucky shifted closer to Sam as he sat up. He noticed that Steve did the same. Sam answered the video call.

“Hey, Cap,” Lang greeted him cheerfully. His eyes widened as they flitted to either side of Sam. “Oh, hi Barnes and, um, Steve.”

Bucky smothered a grin at Lang’s attempt at nonchalance. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, trying to hide a smile. “Everything good on the West coast?”

“Yeah, yeah, all good,” Lang assured him. “Actually, Hope and I were talking, looks like our squad’s gonna be headed your way next month. Janet and Pepper have some business to work out. And Luis says that Carol will be on-planet. Thor too.”

Lang was always up on everyone’s comings and goings; none of them questioned it by now.

“It’ll be good to see you,” Sam said with a smile. “You wanna schedule some training while you’re here?”

“I do, but that’s not why I called.”

“Oh?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Listen,” Lang said in a rush, “we’ve all been working really hard, you know? And I was thinking that maybe we should get together and have some fun for a change. And next month, the timing is perfect for a party.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve’s wary face and bit back another chuckle. The punk’s birthday was coming up in July. A huge party was not up his alley.

Sam seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “It is, huh?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, it’s the perfect time for an anniversary party.”

“Huh?” Sam’s grin faded. Beside him, Bucky saw Steve’s face pale. Bucky and Sam had exchanged rings the evening that Lang had shown up; simple bands that Bucky had fashioned himself. They were gold inland with red, to match Bucky’s arm and Sam’s shield.

They still wore the rings, but they hadn’t discussed dates, venues or the like. Aside from the Steve complication, there had simply been too many other things to tackle. And it’s not as though they were in a rush. Bucky already promised Sam forever; the technicalities around that promise were superfluous.

Lang didn’t seem to pick up on the increased tension. “I know you two like to keep things low key, but we’ll all be together for once. And we want to celebrate with you, Cap. You guys deserve some happiness.”

“We got plenty of happiness already,” Bucky grumbled, low enough that Lang didn’t hear.

Sam glanced over at him, raised an eyebrow. Bucky shrugged and pointedly did not look at Steve. Sam nodded slightly, then turned back to his phone. 

“Sorry, man, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s a  _ great  _ idea,” Steve interjected. He leaned in so his face was in full view of the phone. “You’re absolutely right. Sam and Bucky are my best friends. I love seeing them so happy together, and I know the rest of the team does, too. We should definitely throw a party.”

Lang seemed dazzled by Steve’s enthusiasm. “Yes, sir! Don’t you worry about a thing, Hope and Luis and I will make sure everything’s taken care of. Team Ant Man is on the case! You know what, consider that a temporary team name. We’ll think of a better one.”

“Take your time,” Sam replied. “Look, we have to go, but, uh. Thanks.”

As soon as Lang had hung up, Steve sprang up from the couch. “What a great idea. I love it, it’s very, um. Great.”

Bucky watched him carefully as he paced the living room. “Yeah, you said that already.”

Steve tittered nervously, his grin a touch too wide. “Guess I’m just excited. Actually, um. I’m a little wired. Think I’ll pass on the movie, I’m gonna take a walk.”

He hurried towards the door, grabbing his phone as he hurried out. Before the door shut behind him, he turned to them with a somber expression.

“I couldn’t be happier for you two. You know that, right?”

Bucky’s chest tightened at the thread of pleading ran through his voice. He never doubted that Steve was happy for them. But that didn’t mean Steve couldn’t also be sad for what he’d missed.

“We know, Steve.” Sam said gently. 

Steve nodded, then shut the door. His footsteps faded down the hallway.

Sam leaned back against the couch. “This blows.”

“It does,” Bucky agreed as he wriggled his way under Sam’s arm.

He and Sam spent the past five years building something solid together, something that Bucky would never, ever willingly give up. But they loved Steve, too, each in their own way. And now they had only just started to discover what the three of them could have together. After everything they’d been through, it seemed foolish to throw that possibility away.

“How many times do you get another chance like this?” Sam mused.

“In my experience, more than you’d think.”

Sam let out a snort of laughter.

“Then again,” Bucky added, “This could be the last time. So maybe we should deal with our feelings and shit now.”

Bucky leaned forward for a kiss and shivered as Sam’s hand ran over his thigh. Feelings and shit could wait a few more minutes.

**Steve, July 2023**

The Soho Grand maintained their outdoor rooftop area meticulously during the snap. Or else they’d done a hell of a job renovating in the last few months. Foliage and strings of lights accented the expensively casual decor. Friends and teammates mingled together in the warm summer air, talking quietly and toasting to the happiness of Cap and Bucky.

In the far corner, Steve stood smiling, silently trying not to break down.

It’s not that he wasn’t happy for his friends. He saw how good they were for each other. Steve noticed how Sam always made sure they sat next to each other in meetings, and how Bucky fixed two mugs of coffee on autopilot in the mornings. He saw the wordless conversations and soft glances, the absentminded touches and quick kisses.

They were partners in every sense of the word. Steve did not for one second begrudge them their bliss. But these past few months with them had thrown into sharp relief just how much Steve had lost. Not only during his five year absence, but in the years prior as well, when he’d been too stubborn to go after his own happiness.

A clinking sound startled Steve from his brooding. Sam stood at the balcony, tapping a fork to his glass. Bucky stood by his side with a hand resting on his waist.

“Can I get everyone’s attention?” Sam called out as he set the glass and fork aside. “We’ve got an announcement to make.”

The crowd fell silent as Sam scanned the room. “Alright, first off, we really appreciate y’all coming out and supporting us. Team Ant Man, this is an amazing setup. Thank you so much, truly, from the both of us.”

A chorus of well wishes started up, but Sam held up a hand and continued. “Now I know the wedding date’s not set yet, which is good. Because it’d have to be postponed. We’ve got something to sort out first.”

Steve was grateful that he wasn’t holding a glass, because he’d have shattered it. His mind raced. It took him a moment to notice that Sam and Bucky had made their way over to his sad little corner, and were now standing in front of him. Their faces held matching smirks as they each got down on one knee and took one of Steve’s hands in their own.

“Steve, will you marry us?”

Steve felt an electric jolt. His jaw dropped as he looked between them.

“You’re serious?” He choked out.

Bucky nodded. “‘Course we are.”

“But-- but,” Steve stammered. “I haven't-- we’ve never--”

“Listen punk,” Bucky said while Sam squeezed Steve’s left hand. “There’s a lot of shit to work out, we know that. But this time, we’re gonna actually  _ talk  _ about it.”

“We’re doing things right this time,” Sam agreed. “However long it takes.” 

He nudged his shoulder against Bucky’s. Bucky reached his free hand into his back pocket and pulled out a ring. Gold inlaid with red. Together, they slid the ring onto Steve’s left finger.

“We’re all in this together, ‘til the end.” Sam’s voice was steady as he met Steve’s eyes.

“You and Sam are home to me,” Bucky added. “We’re gonna make it work this time.”

Steve glanced down at Sam and Bucky’s hands, still entwined with his. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. His heart overflowed with love for these two men. Swiftly, he knelt and raised their joined hands to his lips.

Cheers rang up, but Steve hardly noticed. Everything he’d ever wanted was right in front of him. This time, he would do his damndest to make sure that Sam and Bucky knew how much he loved them, every day for the rest of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the other bang creations and spread some SamBucky love!


End file.
